The Power
"THE POWER" (ザ・パワー, lit. Za Pawaa) is a mysterious, highly unstable energy with tremendous energizing and destructive potential. It is known to restore fossilized material, generate time-space wormholes, temporarily restore damaged computer programs, preserve human souls and provide nearly unlimited practical energy. It was fist discovered within the planet Jupiter. Any mechanoid or other being that has been infused with "THE POWER" glows a bright orange color - this overrides the green glow normally produced by the G-Stone as well as the red produced by the J-Jewel, but alternates with the golden glow produced by the Goldion Hammer. In the audiodrama Dark Robot Adventure Spirit, it is also learned that the main computer of the manned Jupiros-5 probe had obtained sentience upon exposure to "THE POWER." The computer—calling itself Yupitos—had intended to return to Earth, where it threatened to "link" all of humanity to itself. It was destroyed by Soldato J-002 and the J-Ark. "THE POWER" was first encountered by ChouRyuuJin after the fight against ZX-06. The collapsing ES window interacted with "THE POWER," causing ChouRyuuJin and the asteroid to briefly appear within Jupiter before being teleported to prehistoric Earth. The energy preserved HyoRyu and EnRyu's Super AIs and restored their bodies when they were awakened by Mamoru's pleas for help. The two were then able to use "THE POWER" to enable new combinations with RaiRyu and FuRyu respectively. Shortly thereafter, "THE POWER" was utilized by both GGG and the Z-Master in the climactic episodes of the television series, though neither side was ultimately capable of controlling it. Following the Z-Master's destruction, certain parties in the UN began to take an interest in using "THE POWER" for their own ends; in King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL, Koutarou Taiga—fully aware of "THE POWER"'s potential instability—is seen trying to take a stand against these moves, arguing that it should never again be used by mankind. In Hakaiou: GaoGaiGar vs Betterman, ''GGG ''plans to use "THE POWER" as a means to rescue the lost braves. However, the plan is interrupted by a catastrophic EM surge originating from Jupiter, accompanied by a projection of Genesic GaoGaiGar emerging from the same planet. Later in the story, it is revealed that "THE POWER" is a byproduct of an even greater energy called "Oath Over Omega," or "Triple Zero." Triple Zero is formed from the mass-energy of a dying universe when it collapses in a Big Crunch. From this universal embryo would arise the Big Bang of a new universe. Beings exposed to Triple Zero experience the same increased energy and regenerative capabilities observed with "THE POWER," but on a greater scale. The also gain the ability to transform nonliving matter into Zonder-esque "Zero Robos." However, prolonged exposure will compel them to follow the cosmic law governing the birth and death of universes; they will consider the existence of intelligent life to be a threat to the universe, and will act to eliminate it. If the Triple Zero is removed via Purification, the affected beings will return to normal. The GGG braves, except Guy, were corrupted by Triple Zero when they attempted to return from the Trinary Solar System. According to Leo Shishioh, the Z Master was influenced by Triple Zero as well. The official American release of GaoGaiGar romanizes "THE POWER" as "ZA POWAA", most likely to retain the "exotic" sound of the term for American audiences. Category:Energy Source